Then I
by Eliza-V-Field
Summary: A series of short drabbles about milestones in the Weasley's love lives, non-canon pairings. The pairings are the ones that are in my universe see profile some are canon some are non-canon. It's just an idea that popped up. Read&Review. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Then I Saw Her

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling therefore I don't own this.

Author's Notes: This is my first story, so please can you review and constructive criticism is welcome, but please no haters.

I was pushing my way through the crowd, trying to make my way through all the excited family and friends. Looking down at my watch I realised I was late my mum was going to be going mental, I told her I would be there at 4:30pm exactly yet it was already 4:45pm and I didn't even know where I was I seemed to somehow have wandered down into the Forbidden Forest. I wasn't lost. No, of course I wasn't I spent most of my time getting Charlie out of scraps down here when I was in Hogwarts it would just take me a lot longer to get back. Starting to head toward Hagrid's Hut I heard some cracking noise behind me and then a muttered curse. I quickened my step, it was probably preparation for the third task but you can't be certain. As I reached the edge of the forest I saw a blonde girl ahead of me she headed back into the forest I tried to call out to her and tell she should stay out of the forest but she didn't hear me so I carried on up towards to castle realising Mum would be panicking by now. As I reached the castle I saw the blonde girl again, how did she get back before me, I thought to myself but then I really looked at her and I took in her beauty she was mesmerising she really was, her beauty was enchanting she looked so natural yet so beautiful. Her hair swung in the breeze and it only enhanced her beauty. She looked as though she was an angel her blonde hair, her perfect figure and the way she walked – she was floating. Then she turned smiled at me and sauntered in to the hall then disappeared into the crowd of people chatting. My jaw dropped her face was perfect, literally perfect her eyes were like orbs of water glistening in the sunlight and her smile, it was a flirtatious smile promising more…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Then I Met Her

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling therefore I don't own this.

Author's Notes: This is my first story, so please can you review and constructive criticism is welcome, but please no haters.

It was a couple of months before I finally plucked up the courage to ask her, my brothers kept laughing at me but I can't deal with girls. Dragons. Yes, but girls no, even moving a hatching female dragon wasn't as daunting as asking Katie out. Katie was something else she was amazing. I have known her since Hogwarts but then she was only a little girl with a fiery personality and a passion for Quidditch and Care of Magical Creatures. She always used to hang around the Quidditch pitch and Hagrid's she would always say hello then it wasn't until the Battle I saw her again but no one did much catching up then, we were all too busy trying to survive to make conversation. Then I didn't see her for a couple of years, well to be honest no one saw me for a couple of years straight after the funerals I headed back here, to Romania because I needed time and space to deal with things then about four months ago Katie joined the team. We had been working together even since we were the best double act Romania had ever seen, I guess I realised I liked her two months ago and ever since then I had been building it to yesterday. Our first date. It was amazing, if I do say so myself I planned it to perfection I took her up to the top of a mountain (on our broomsticks of course) and we sat having a picnic while watching the dragons in the forest it was great to watch but we both agreed we wouldn't have wanted to be on night duty that night. Norberta seemed particularly restless. We talked about anything and everything, the conversation was effortless, everything felt right with Katie and I think she felt the same way about me. I could tell there was something about Katie maybe she was the one who could finally make me want to settle down and return back home to the memories. Maybe I could face it with her by my side. She tapped my playfully on the shoulder and dragged me out my trance. "I bet you that I can beat you in a race to the top of that mountain and back?" she whispered slowly into my ear.

"What so I get if… when I win?" I replied playfully.

"Maybe… A kiss" She mumbled apprehensively.

"Well that's an offer I can refuse," I replied with a wink "ready, set, go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Then I Kissed Her

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling therefore I don't own this.

Author's Notes: This is my first story, so please can you review and constructive criticisms are welcome, but please no haters.

It was a crisp spring evening when it happened; it was amazing, phenomenal, breath taking. I don't even have the words to describe it. It was our third official date, a ministry ball celebrating the new ministry. She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful. She was flawless, her hair was longer than usual it cascaded down her back, her dress was backless and it hugged her curves she looked perfect. Literally perfect. We danced all night, we only stepped off the dance floor to eat, drink or have a rest and when Audrey went up to get her award for helping Muggleborn's during and after the war I was the one who cheered the loudest. I was so proud of my Audrey, I can call her that now because finally after millions of coffee dates and lunches in the ministry, I finally asked her to go official and she said yes. After the awards, we went outside into the rose garden and sat on a bench and started to talk, it was the first time we had a proper conversation all night because as good as The Weird Sister's were they played extremely loud. She was shivering so I gave her my jacket put it around her shoulders and pulled her tight to my chest, we stayed there for a while my chin resting on the top of her head, her head pressed against my chest and our hands interlocked. Just gazing at the stars, just waiting silently, appreciating each other's company more than anything else. It was still hard for us to believe we were still alive and safe; the feeling was surreal but wonderful. We both lifted our heads at the same time and then turned and she came towards me. Our lips crashed together at the same time and it was electric. I have been waiting for this moment ever since I saw her sneaking wizard family trees to Muggleborn's during the war to keep them safe, that was when I knew she was the one for me. She completes me, the kiss continued until we were both breathless and had to break away. "Audr-" I begun, but she silenced me with another kiss, even Audrey got bored of my waffling sometimes. We kept on kissing and kissing, some slow and romantic others urgent and filled with passion until we were interrupted by Kingsley telling us we were needed back inside. As I reluctantly broke away I stooped down and whispered into Audrey's ear "This isn't over just yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Then I Moved Out

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling therefore I don't own this.

Author's Notes: This is my first story, so please can you review and constructive criticisms are welcome, but please no haters.

I might not upload frequently, later in the week because I'm going Harry Potter Studio Tours (buzzing) but I'll try get the fifth chapter up before I go, and if I can get internet I will try upload during my holiday. Also, thank you to the sailor's wife and anon for reviewing.

This was it. I have moved out, left my childhood behind me. I am ready to become a mature, responsible person. Just kidding! Why would I, Fred Weasley, become mature? My mum would die of shock and George, George would hate me. I am known for my immaturity and luckily I have found a girl who is willing to put up with me, the wonderful, and the beautiful. Drumroll please, Angelina Johnson! Well no seriously, I think she really is the one!

It all started in our sixth year, when I asked her to the Yule Ball. She said yes, of course. I mean who could resist me and my charisma. Everything went up from there. We dated casually for a while, but gradually it stopped after a while. I suppose it was because I left school early so we didn't have time to see each other, and with Moldemort's rise to power and with me going on the run, we didn't have any time to have a relationship!

After, Harry killed Voldemort everyone grieved for a bit then tried to move on and that's when I met her again; she just walked into the shop and dazzled me. She really was beautiful, I just never noticed how much until that day. I asked her out and we dated for a couple of years which brings us to yesterday.

We were in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and suddenly out of nowhere she said "Fred I've been thinking…" My face immediately lost all of its colour, in my experience nothing came good after them four words. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad," she continued as I let out a sigh of relief "I was just wondering if you wanted to move in with me. It doesn't matter if you don't, it was just a thought. I feel silly now." She rushed the last bit then blushed. I reached down took her hand, looked into her eyes and then slowly said – "Angelina, of course I want to move in with you, I didn't want to ask you in case you said no to me." We kissed quickly, finished our ice creams then went to prepare.

I was unpacking all of my equipment for the joke shop into the spare room, Angelina was amazing letting me have the room for my experiments, it was probably going to end up in a right state, when suddenly I felt something in my right ear. I jumped and turned around and behind me was Angelina. I pulled her down onto my lap and she turned around and caught me lips with hers, she broke away from the kiss quickly then whispered into my ear. "Fred, I think our bed needs breaking in." she winked then ran out of the room before I realised what she was insinuating. But when I did realise, I was up and out of that room before you could say Quidditch, I mean who loved bouncing on a bed more than me, Mr Fred Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Then I Asked Her

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling therefore I don't own this.

Author's Note: This is my first story, so please can you review and constructive criticisms are welcome, but please no haters. This has took me a long time to write because I have tried to capture Luna's mood etc. which I found quite tricky. But anyway, I LOVELOVELOVE Luna and George, my OTP.

Author's Note 2: As well as taking longer than usual to write, I lost my pen drive where I keep all of my fanfiction stuff, I don't keep any of it on a computer because my laptop is broke and I don't want any of it on my family computer because I'd lose bits and pieces of it.

"Luna, where are you?" I called, trying to find my wife-to-be, well if everything worked out well today she will be my wife-to-be. "I'm down here in the garden." She replied dreamily. I slapped my head in mock stupidity, of course she was in the garden she loved it, after all the time she spends it in I should have gone straight there. I walked out into the sunlight and saw my beautiful girlfriend swinging on her swing; it's where she goes to forget. "Luna, I need to take you somewhere it's nothing bad but you have to promise to close your eyes and not look until I tell you to." I said gently. "Of course I will, but where are we going?" She replied puzzled. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I grinned and continued "We'll apparate so I need you to hold onto my tight I don't want you getting lost." I pulled her up off the swing and she wrapped her arms around me tightly, I kissed her then pulled her in even closer before we disappeared. CRACK.

We landed in a meadow. We both fell to the floor and rolled down a hill until we came to a standstill. "That was fun." Luna giggled. "Keep your eyes closed, or who knows what will happen…" I warned jokingly. "Are you a wizard or not?" Luna laughed at me, she pulled her wand out from behind her ear, then conjured a blindfold, she passed it to me, and I covered her eyes then tied it behind her hair. "Considering you're meant to be smart, you're pretty stupid, aren't you" Luna joked. "Well I'm not the Ravenclaw am I!" I replied, rather witty if I do say so myself. "Why do I even have a blindfold on?" Luna asked. "You'll see…" I replied.

I undid Luna's blindfold, we had reached our destination, my masterpiece and hopefully to become our paradise. Luna's blindfold dropped to the drop but before she could open her eyes I flicked my wand, and suddenly it appeared as though the sun has set, and the paradise was lit only by fairy lights wrapped around bushes and draped over trees. Luna gasped as she saw the garden for the first time, "It's… it's beautiful." She whispered, almost as though she thought the beauty could be shattered by her voice. "Not as beautiful as you," I told her, cheesy but the truth "Luna I didn't just bring you here for fun, I want to ask you a question." She looked slightly apprehensive, I didn't say anything I just led her further into the garden paradise, past the Flutterby Bushes, Dirigible Plum trees and the various flowers until we reached the gazebo. Hanging from the gazebo was a bench that was enchanted to swing. Luna immediately headed for the bench and sat down, when she looked up again I was down on one knee, she began to speak, clearly shocked. But I cut her off.

"Luna, please be quiet just for a moment please, if I don't say this now I don't think I'll be able to do this. Ever since our first DA meetings I was always enthralled by you, you are different to all the other girls, but different in a good, you aren't loony like some people say you are, you are unique and one of a kind. You make me see life in a different way and you give me a different perspective on life, you make me happier and you make me a better person and I don't think I would have survived the time after the war without you, you made me stronger. You are beautiful not just on the outside, which you are, amazingly so, but you are beautiful on the inside. You're kind, caring and helpful, as well as being remarkably creative and clever. I guess what I am trying to say, is you are the only girl I want to be with, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I don't think I could imagine my life without now, so Luna Lovegood will you do my the honour of becoming Mrs Luna Weasley, will you marry me?" I held my breath, waiting for her response it seemed like the longest seconds of my life, her face was calm, until suddenly she broke out into a massive smile. "Of course I will George, nothing would make me happier. I took her into my arms, and caught her lips with mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Then I Said I Do

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling therefore I don't own this.

Author's Notes: This is my first story, so please can you review and constructive criticism is welcome, but please no haters.

I tried to get this up quicker because there was such a long delay last time, but because of this I might have made some grammar errors, I have checked but I'm not too good at checking documents on a computer. Also I tried to add a bit more of a story before I got to the Ron/Hermione moment. Please read & review.

"Ron come on mate we've got to go, at this rate the bride will be there before we are, and you know what Hermione would say about that." Harry shouted up to me from downstairs. "I'll be down in a minute." I replied up from the bathroom, I'd taken shelter up here when Teddy had started having a tantrum, he had to wear a hat because he still couldn't control his ability, he was a Metamorphmagus just like his mum, I could just imagine the look of Hermione's great aunt Hilda's face if Teddy suddenly changed hair colour halfway through the service. Well I suppose if I'm been honest Teddy's tantrum isn't the only reason why I'm up here, I'm nervous, I don't have cold feet. Not a chance marrying Hermione is the best thing that is ever going to happen to me but I don't know I can't help feeling that I'm not good enough, but anyway enough of that I've got a wedding to go to.

I was stood at the top of the aisle waiting for Hermione to arrive, when Fred and George came over, they looked at their watches then said, "You don't think Hermione has stood you up, maybe she's found someone better, like…" They both paused then as though they were racking their brains trying to think of names when I knew that they'd already rehearsed it. "Only joking Ickle Ronniekins, good luck up there." They both said in unison then left to go show Aunt Muriel to her seat, it felt like hours when I was up there waiting for her to arrive, but I knew she was going to arrive soon when I saw her mother come and sit down. The music started, I turned around Ginny came down the aisle first, I saw Harry's eyes widen at the sight of her but before I could make a comment my attention was diverted by Hermione's entrance into the church, she looked beautiful, in fact she looked more than beautiful but I honestly couldn't find a word to describe her, Hermione would probably have several words but now wasn't the time to ask. She reached the bottom of the aisle, I reached forward and lifted the veil, and then it struck me I was getting married to Hermione the love of my life. My childhood sweetheart, and she was so, so beautiful.

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister said solemnly. "I – I do." I stuttered in reply, murmured laughter followed, after a brief pause, the minister turned to face Hermione, and then said to her "Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." She replied without a beat. "You may now kiss your bride." There was no hesitation I leant in and caught her lips in mine, I pulled away quicker than usual I didn't want to embarrass her in front of her and my family, she looked rather disgruntled, so I let out a small chuckle. I turned took her hand with mine and we exited the Church for the first time as Mr and Mrs Weasley.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Then She Told Me

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling therefore I don't own this.

Author's Notes: This is my first story, so please can you review and constructive criticism is welcome, but please no haters.

This is my last chapter of this story, so thank you for keeping reading this. I may write an epilogue about a whole Weasley family gathering or something, but I don't know. I have a few stories in the planning stage, so hopefully I will be able to remain quite active. I also tried two POV's. Anyway please read & review.

Harry's POV

"Ginny, where are you?" I called from the kitchen, this was unusual Ginny was usually in the kitchen making food on the days she finished Quidditch practice early. Ginny played Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, so she was quite busy, especially during the run up to the season, but she always came home early on a Wednesday because she wanted to cook a proper family meal, she probably got the instinct from Mrs Weasley, or Molly as she keeps telling me to call her. I looked around for a note or something, Ginny knows sometimes I worry about her, I still can't get over the fact that we both survived and sometimes I worry a bit, "Ginny" I shouted again, starting to worry slightly now.

Ginny's POV

I heard Harry's voice downstairs. "I'm up here." I called, hoping he would hear me. I heard him start to come up the stairs. Merlin's beard, I needed time to think. I don't know what to say to him. I rushed into the bathroom. "I need time to think. I only found out today, I don't know what to do. There is so much to think about." I muttered to myself as I locked the door, that is one of my bad habits, I think I got it off Dad. Harry entered the room, he said something to me, I wasn't really listening.

Harry's POV

Ginny wasn't replying, she was never like this, I was the one that had 'weird' moments. I was scared. "Alohomora." Ginny was on the ground crying when I walked in, I didn't say anything I just walked into the bathroom, took her into my arms and stroked her back as she sobbed into my chest. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to talk. "I'm sorry." She said. I was shocked, why would Ginny have to apologise to me, she is perfect. "Why?" I questioned. She broke out into sobs again, between crying she managed to say "I'm pregnant." I let out an ecstatic cry, I was overjoyed but then something hit me. "Ginny do you know what this means…" I said uncertainly. "What?" she replied sounding nervous. "Your brothers are going to know we had sex, I probably won't live to see the birth of our little miniature Ginevra." She let out a chuckle. "There won't come near you after I threaten them with my Bat-Bogey Hex, and who knows it might not be a little Ginny, I could be a little Harry."

9 months later

I ran through the Atrium, I had just got the news that Ginny had gone into labour. I rushed down from the Auror Department immediately, I reached the fireplaces. I grabbed a handful of green powder, chucked it into the flames. Then clearly (I never made the mistake of muttering, after the time I ended up in Knockturn Alley) shouted "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." As I stepped out of the fire into the welcome hall, I started to worry not about the actual birth, we had a complication-free pregnancy, but the name of our baby. That was the only thing we had argued about during the pregnancy, I had no time to worry about that once I got to the delivery room, Ginny and Molly were both waiting for me.

A couple of hours later

"James Sirius" Ginny said to me, with a smug look on her face.


End file.
